Tales of Titans Preview
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Preview. These are the tales of the High Lord's court, how the Universe began, how terrible divine wrath can be, and how lonely souls find their peace or ruin. Basically, the Teen Titan characters in a mythological setting. Some pairings are undecided.
1. Preview

**AN Okay, I'm sure plenty of you are mad or impatentially waiting more of my stories. I'm currently working on another chapter of Primal Requiem and will have it done before the end of the year. My excuses for taking so long include sickness, two viruses,- one a week after the other- school issues/anxiety, and a few family things.**

**In light of this, I realized that my updates take too long, so I made I'm making these little side projects when I can't focus on my main stories, but still want to write. Projects will include but not limited to; smut, oneshots, and Porn with Plot. I write these things with my beta for fun so I figured I should put them to use. This one is a strange little series of things that depict the Titans and their villains(and potentially xover characters) as deities or someone connected to one in various myths that explain things like the most myths do. Though, please remember I'm writing this like actual myths, having little or no central plot, and it has nothing really connecting it to any real religion to my conscious knowledge. This is just a preview of it and I hope you all enjoy. Feel free to ask and suggest anything.**

The High Lord growled to Himself in irritation as He paced His throne room. No one had dared enter since the council meeting. Oh, nothing had gone wrong, but the subject of His ire had become an increasing annoyance as time went on and his fellow titans and gods saw it. That Lord of Men, that Man of Wonder.

All of creation had a representative in his court; A god that spoke for an animal race, the plants, the rocks, even the shadows. Each god often represented more than one thing, but nothing that would create a conflict of interest, like someone representing fire and water. Mankind had been a special exception to this. They prayed to one, multiple, or all of the gods. Some only worshipped Him, The High Lord, the Maker, the Will of Creation. Each god attended to whichever people prayed to them.

It often amused him how this creation of his created such conflict among his people. True, the conflict had been there, but Mankind gave them a way to settle grudges without fighting each other, which would risk raising his irritation- something not even the Destruction Lord would risk. Of course that wasn't to say he kept them from outright fighting. After all, some grudges needed to be settled the old fashion way.

This all changed half a century ago. The Lady of the Sun had fallen in love with a mortal warrior. Not all that new, it had happened a few times and he saw nothing wrong with this- some had kept them as pets, others as lovers, few as simple toys. While he personally found this Richard, this Son of the Grays, to be a bit annoying, he would let the Bright Queen have her love. Then she made a request that she knew she shouldn't have. She requested that her 'Husband' be the representative of Mankind. The God of Mankind. They may not have directly claimed that title, but it was just as good.

Much outrage had come over this. Mankind had no sole representative because Mankind looked to all of them for help. You couldn't see it on the green God's face, but he was furious as well. Ascension to true Godhood, to become a true citizen of Goddom, was not something he handed out- For only the High Lord could turn one of his creations into another, as was his right as the Master of Change. Still, curiosity burned as hot as his anger. What did this man want?

The answer was nearly his destruction. He was angry at the gods for playing with them, for abusing them, for using them to settle their affairs. The King of All's reply was shocking. He laughed. A laugh that shook the world. He asked the man, between the booming laughs, what right did mankind have when they did the same to animals. He answered that it was different and the animals weren't sentient like mankind. A chuckle was his answer, telling him that it was exactly the same. By the end of the meeting, he made a compromise. He could be the spokesman for the human civilizations, but he was not allowed to interfere with the other gods. The Red-haired Goddess finally stopped her consort before he went too far. What she saw in him, he would never know.

To say the least, they had been at odds with each other ever since. If it wasn't for the Lady of the Sun, he would have erased the pest from his creation. Constantly demanding to allow humans to expand farther, to give them more knowledge, and many other demands. There were two problems with this- the gods already gave them things to make their lives easier by some degree. The other issue was demanding this. To demand this from the gods was borderlining on overstepping his authority. The animals had to deal with such things on their own, why should man have any more help than they already gave them?

The Lady of the Sun had once begged him on her knees to spare her lover. The cost had been high...or at least, he made it seem to the couple. The Lady of the Moon had surrendered herself to him. Her screams echoed throughout the night with his howls. While all remarked and gossiped about the marks on her once perfect skin, few could catch the smile she sported.

She knew her role was to make her sister and her lover pay, so she played along. She played the part well, telling how she laid her herself at the mercy of His rage, letting him have his way with her in all his bestial fury. What she never told was how she loved it. She would slowly spread the truth to some, to soothe the minds of others, more so for the goddesses that pinned for His affection than the others. But for now, her sister would suffer until her lover learned his lesson- only He, the High Lord, may dictate the role of all His creations.


	2. AN

Okay, the official version of this is now up and running. 


End file.
